This invention relates to reeling an electric control conduit without using slip rings. Heretofore others have proposed to use a pair of drums to reel conduits without use of a swivel connection wherein as the conduit is reeled out from the primary drum the conduit on the secondary drum is either wound from a loosely wound condition to a tight condition or unwound from a tight condition to a loosely wound condition. Such and similar mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,276,825; 1,446,410; 1,868,409; 2,438,515; 2,518,071; 3,144,218; and 3,146,967.